Question: On a sunny morning, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $9.66 each and baskets of kiwis for $8.38 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of kiwis before heading home. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the kiwis. Price of pomegranates + price of kiwis = total price. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $18.04.